


Look Here

by Geyonsis23



Category: bts
Genre: Drunk!Jungkook, M/M, Masturbation, No chairs were harmed in this fic, Nothing good happens after 3am prompt, SugaKook, Underage Drinking, Where is Father Jimin I have sinned, bts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geyonsis23/pseuds/Geyonsis23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One time the squad decided to just rest at the dorm instead of visiting their families on their day off, the maknae line snuck in alcoholic beverages in their rooms when their hyungs weren't looking.</p><p>Past 3am, things just don't go well... except for Jungkook, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Here

**Author's Note:**

> 7 DAYS TILL COMEBACK, I NEED U JAPANESE VERSION IS A GIFT FROM THE HEAVENS AND THEY DROPPED NEW CONCEPT PHOTOS AKA JE NE REGRETTED RIEN AND NOW I AM DEAD.

If what you said was true then where are you now?

Promised forevers became ice cold goodbyes

How can you do this to me? How dare you?

I love you, you hate me, I hate you, it’s over

 

“Something seems off.”

Yoongi was sitting on his bed, writing on the bedside table that’s filled with crumpled papers everywhere, including the floor. He lost count on how many papers he had ripped off and he couldn’t care less. He grabs his bottled water with much irritation and gulps down to the last drop. He squeezed it tight and threw it to the side, hitting the door as he sighed deeply.

“I’m done for. So fucking dead actually… shit.”

He can only manage those words and wallow in defeat. Although he knows that his groove would soon be with him, he’s just frustrated because the words didn’t have much impact. All the members were satisfied with their own personal lines that they have written and even though they have been telling him that his lyrics are good enough, he just won’t sit with it. He sighs once more, wiping the sweat forming on his forehead despite the air conditioner being switched on.

“Min Yoongi you will be okay. Chill, and it will come to you.”

He reassures himself somehow and gives up for the night, as 4am is still nighttime for him. He lied down and waited for sleep to come to him but even when 30 minutes have passed, his brain was still trying really hard to form the perfect lyrics in his head. Lying there was tiring, staring at nothing was also tiring, so he got out of bed and picked up the papers scattered around plus the bottled water that he threw, and disposed of them then took a shower to calm down.

 

 

I’m counting from one to ten

A countdown that defines my designation

They say the good ones go to heaven,

And bad people to hell, but well oh well

I’ll spit fires till the moment I die

People say they’re Ifrit, well I’m Bahamut bitches

I rule the skies, I rule the world

With my mega flare, I’ll wipe out all the peasants sitting down before me

 

Yoongi finishes showering and makes his way to the kitchen to get another bottled water, almost laughing at the desperation of his brain that it has involved characters from a game Taehyung had been bugging him to play together. As Yoongi got back to his room, he wore fresh set of clothes, mainly a black shirt and black shorts and was on his way to go out, to smoke his worries away when a boy taller than him wearing Taehyung’s red sweater, because everyone in the dorm knows whose things belong to who by now with one glance, and they all know each other’s figure no matter how dark it was. The latter was none other than their maknae, Jeon Jungkook.

“Oh hey Suga-hyung.”

Yoongi wanted to say something but before he could, the younger brushed past him like it’s the most natural thing to do in the world past 4am. He watches the kid walk but then somehow stops, turns around and walks back to his direction.

“Wait hyung where are you going and why are you up this early? Are you okay? Did you have nightmares again?”

The younger suddenly looked concerned and sounded worried about him, and Yoongi kept an unamused look on his face. Jungkook had the hood on and he was wearing a black face mask with the letters TRB on it. Yoongi took one step closer and reached for the hood but Jungkook took two steps backwards, avoiding for the hood to fall back. The elder knew what was up.

“Alright, spill. How many have you drank?”

“Hyung, I’m not drunk I swear.”

Yoongi raises his eyebrows, puffing air to his cheeks instead of biting his lips. Jungkook had his hands up the air and as he realizes what he just gave away, he slowly, hesitantly even, put them down the moment he saw the irritation forming on his hyung’s face. Yoongi changed his mind and grabbed Jungkook’s hand rather tightly as he dragged the younger to his room.

“Hyung wait!”

Jungkook squirms but Yoongi was deaf to his pleas and hurriedly opened the door to his room, pulled Jungkook in, the kid almost tripping on nothing. The moment the door closed, Yoongi leaned his back on it, denying exit and entrance from anyone else. The older glares, and demanded answers from the youngest member straight away, who stumbled and fell over Yoongi’s bed, but quickly stood up again.

“What did you drink with Taehyung and Jimin?”

“It’s just a bunch of light drinks!”

“A bunch of– ahh really! Just be glad that I’m not Seokjin hyung right now, kid. Next question. Why were you headed outside past 4am? Where were you going?”

“For fresh air! The AC was on but I still feel hot. Isn’t it the same for you here?”

“Jeon Jungkook. You’re 20, wearing a sweater and you complain about the heat. Moreover, Taehyung had that sweater on earlier this morning when we had vocal practice.”

“But wasn’t that yesterday??”

“Your life is such a huge lie when you’re this drunk, brat.”

“Hyung, just let me out I need to cool down.”

“Cool down he says…”

Yoongi proceeds to lock the door behind him and walks towards Jungkook. The latter, sensing danger about to befall him if his hyung gets any more closer, backs away slowly and because the room was dark, he didn’t notice a chair existing beside the study table and the moment he bumped on it, he was forced to sit down by his knees, that were wobbly due to the alcohol still taking effects on him despite just waking up from a short nap and getting over a slight hangover. He was surprised, but Yoongi took the chance and sat on his thighs, switching on the lamp shade at the far end of the table. Jungkook gulps as he sees how the blue color from the lamp behind him reflects on Yoongi, making his pink hair visible and the paleness of his hyung is showing, and he was close to getting hypnotized by the sight in front of him, if not anything else.

“Answer me kid. Do I look trippy in this lighting?”

“K-kind of. Hyung, I–”

Yoongi smirked at the younger and put his hood down. He ruffled the latter’s dark cherry colored hair and put his arms around his dongsaeng’s neck that was a bit sweaty but he didn’t mind. He pulled himself closer, to the point where Jungkook can feel the older’s breath beneath his nose, their chests are touching, almost glued to each other. Yoongi never took his eyes off Jungkook, still smirking, letting out small giggles but the younger was feeling something intense. Yoongi licked his own lips, staring at the black facemask still covering half of the younger’s face.

“We’ve never been this close before, right?”

Jungkook took off his mask and breathed at his hyung’s face. He was a mess, his lips were red, his cheeks were puffy and his breathing was fast and out of his control. Most people turn red when they’re drunk but Jungkook doesn’t blush, he just looked dead tired, catching his breath and Yoongi found that very amusing. ‘A face Jungkook wouldn’t show to anyone else’ he thinks as he brushes the youngster’s hair upwards, only to watch it fall back down. After series of fast breathing, he finally gave a reply.

“Hyung, you’re really so pretty up close, it’s crazy.”

“Well, you’re crazy everyday you know.”

“Yes, but this type of crazy is different.”

Jungkook pulled Yoongi closer, kissed him aggressively with his tongue demanding entrance from the get go, making Yoongi break away a few moments later.

“Little shit, I didn’t say that you can–”

Yoongi gets interrupted with Jungkook’s hands suddenly sliding down his legs, caressing and fingers completely feeling up the hidden parts of his thighs. The moment Jungkook’s long fingers were slipping in his shorts made him completely moan loud. The maknae now stares at his hyung’s state, chews on his lower lip as he also lets out his sexiest sounds naturally.

“Suga hyung… Suga hyung, how are you this sexy, holy shit.”

“Ahh- aah fuck, your hands are damn cold!”

Yoongi gets ignored as Jungkook grabs his hyung’s ass while drowning the elder in his needy, wet kisses and lip biting. Jungkook kept squeezing Yoongi’s ass, lifting them up and down repeatedly, making Yoongi bounce on him despite the shorts being a bother. The pink haired hyung kept hissing and throwing his head back in the process, and Jungkook can somehow hear the words “touch me more” and “rougher” in lowkey tone.

“Louder! Let me hear you more..”

Jungkook uses one hand to lift his hyung’s shirt and the elder took it off himself. The cherry red haired boy licked his hyung from the bellybutton upwards while his hands caress the sides of his hyung’s surprisingly sensitive pale body and Yoongi’s gasping on the maknae’s ear made Jungkook the happiest man on earth at that moment. While he distracted the elder with deep, addictive kisses, one of his hands went to his own pocket and he pulled out his phone, meddled with it, setting it to voice record mode with haste, since the boy has it on his home screen for random covers with the members or just by himself. The moment it was recording, he placed it beside them, nearest Yoongi, who was too indulging of Jungkook’s actions to care what just happened.

“Off… Take this.. off!”

Yoongi’s breathing was loud enough for Jungkook’s satisfaction and when the elder grabbed at the sweater, Jungkook stopped touching his half naked pink haired hyung, earning him clicks of the tongue and impatient hisses. The maknae just let his arms flop beside him as he grins at how needy Yoongi was getting.

“Then take it off me.”

Smug as ever with his confidence, Jungkook just sits there and eyes his hyung’s body with desire. Both of them were hard and it was a battle of patience for both of them and they’re both nearing their limits of playing around, but because of pride, they endure. Yoongi plans his attack all to himself and takes off the sweater off Jungkook, revealing the marks of hardwork in training. The kid was really well built, and Yoongi finds out why Park Jimin cannot take his eyes off Jeon Jungkook during practice. He stifles a laugh and smiles.

“Jiminie would be happy if he were to see what I see.”

Jungkook feels a switch flip somewhere inside of him and he bites Yoongi on the shoulder, making sure a mark would be visible until later on. He grabs his hyung by the hair, gently ruffling it as Yoongi clawed at his back but Jungkook just grunts at it. The younger bites at his hyung’s ear while huffing.

“Don’t talk about anyone else when you’re doing this with me, Suga hyung. It agitates me.”

“Your fault for being so fucking thirsty. You asked for this, brat.”

“Enough games hyung. I’m fucking you till you drop.”

“Who said-”

“I did.”

In a moment, their underwear was off and Jungkook was grabbing both of their dicks, stroking upwards and downwards in different paces and watches his hyung’s reactions to each movement. Jungkook experimented with his pace, observing which level of fast and slow his hyung greatly reacts to. He finds it rather quickly as Yoongi’s jumpy and sensitive when being touched. When they were in the zone, it was an exchange of what they want to do to each other, assuming that they’d feel the need to go further after their first release. Jungkook’s kisses got needy and rough while Yoongi takes all of it, as if he’s hungry for Jungkook as well. They both hiss and cuss as the moment gets more and more intense and they were both starting to sweat and get louder. Jungkook’s strokes got a lot more faster and the noises got clearer to the both of them, clearer than their grunts and groans.

“Hyung, I’m- I’m close- I’m-!!”

“Ff-fuh-FUCK!”

They both reached climax and as they bask in the afterglow, Yoongi just flops on Jungkook’s shoulder, panting and the maknae breathes on his hyung’s ears as he hugs him gently. After moments of silence, Yoongi got off the younger’s lap but noticed that Jungkook was holding his hand and is already snoring. He stifles a giggle.

“You’re too young for this.”

Yoongi frees his hand from Jungkook’s grip and gets dressed. After using the cooling spray on his warm body, he also fixed Jungkook up before carrying him to the bed. As he tucks themselves under the warm cloth, Yoongi snuggles up to him and sleeps in bliss, completely forgetting his worries about the unfinished lyrics as he knows that when he wakes up, he will definitely get it right by then. Jungkook's phone had it all recorded and the next day when he checks his phone, he freaks out as he heard Suga moaning and figured that he'd be in deep trouble if anybody else heard it so he saved a copy of the audio somewhere else.

But because he is Jeon Jungkook, he decided to keep it as blackmail material. Jimin and Taehyung may or may have not meddled with Jungkook's phone afterwards, as screams from the two were heard across their dressing room.


End file.
